


transitum

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: baby yoda, snowed in)On one stormy night in the galaxy, a Child was left inside a basket, alone on an icy planet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: dim sum drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 15
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	transitum

On one stormy night in the galaxy, a Child was left inside a basket, alone on an icy planet. It was a basket made of strong roots coiling around each other, with a warm blanket inside. Frosted around the edges, with prickling icicles forming; a sign that time was ticking.

A pilot flew in from eighteen galaxies away. He detected the Child in the wreckage of another plane, in a deep valley of snow.

Unfurling the blanket with gloved hands, the pilot discovered—as if by a miracle—that the child was still alive. How long had it been in this state for? How far had it travelled?

“We’ll get you out, baby,” Poe said, scooping it up like fresh snow.

-

A resistance fighter fought through battlefields of blood on another cold planet. Holding the Child tight in one arm, lightsaber in another, it was like trying to keep the moon unharmed while marching straight into the flames of the sun.

Among the chaos and the mayhem, they managed to escape into a quiet part of the forest, where streams of water ran deep underground and lakes were shaped like funnels into the planet.

He bathed the Child, perhaps for the first time. It made no sound, no cries. It liked the frozen berries, munched on it like ripe snow treats.

“I wonder if you have a name, little guy,” Finn said, as it playfully bit on a finger. They were both floating on the waters, weightless, for a precious moment before the war resumed.

-

At last, the Child found shelter. Not on a speeding plane, or in the arms of a fighter in combat, but in a real, safe, home. It was another stormy night, but this one was different.

“You’ve been on quite the journey,” Rey said, sitting by the fireplace next to it. It was curled up inside a brand new basket-bed.

They were planets away from when it had first been found. It was a long and grueling extraction process; spending months away from each other was difficult, the risk of the mission was even more so, but they were all together now.

Finn and Poe emerged after a shower together, bringing warm cups of milk for all of them, including their newest, smallest, family member—who made these past few months worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
